


THE BLOOD CONTRACT

by phinutz_77



Category: Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: #mewgulf #Mewsuppasit #Gulfkanawut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinutz_77/pseuds/phinutz_77
Summary: Mew, a nuerosurgeon stormed bravely into the lair of Gulf Traipi, a Mafia leader of The Blue Sunflower gang to ask for the freedom of his sister Jom who happens to owe a large sum of money from the organization. He is determined to come home with his sister alive and is willing to do anything even if it costs his life.But the Mafia boss seems to have other plans for him.***********************************
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	THE BLOOD CONTRACT

  
* Mafia Boss Gulf*

I sit on a worn out old wooden table situated at the center of the abandoned warehouse. The fearless dumbshit kneeling down between my legs. It all happens too fast that I cannot recollect how he ended up kneeling infront of me with that blazing eyes of his looking up with so much hatred.

Hands were binded by his half disrobed lab gown. I felt sorry for the stains the dirty aspalt and dusty surroundings took a liking on his white robe. I guessed he is a doctor judging from his clothes to the smell of disinfectant radiating from his body. His half opened white long sleeved shirt soaked in a mixture of sweat and strawberry juice that I took enjoyment in pouring unto him.

 **"Let go of my sister! I am begging you please."**  
He spat at me between gritted teeth.  
The fire of fury dancing in his dark hazel brown orbs brings so much pleasure to my vicious soul. His words deeply opposed to how he is looking at me like he's ready to eat me alive.

 **"You came here, alone. Unguarded. Knowing full well that I, Gulf Traipi is the head of The blue Sunflower gang. And yet, you have the audacity to face me with nothing to offer?"**  
I smirked, my fingers playing at the lapel of his collar.

 **"I offer my life."**  
The low voice came out firm, not even a hint of hesitation in it. His prominent jaws moved and my eyes flew towards his exposed neck. The thought of strangling the white skin until it turns red ignites a flicker of excitement in me I can't explain.

My eyes darted back to his burning ones that are stabbing me like daggers. Why on earth a strangely gorgeous well built man in white coat will come at me hastily, then ask for his sister to be freed like nothing happened. Not that I am no stupid to accept just anyone's request specially from a stranger, but it just can't happen even if I wanted to.

 **"Die you shall then."**  
My silent reply seem to make him jolt.  
I don't want to waste anymore of my time even to ask for his name or his sisters, coz I know for a fact that I can't grant his wish. Once you enter the gang, there's no way out, unless you die. Who ever this sister he is talking about, can't get out of my grasp until she is a corpse.

I took the Cabot 1911 Jones deluxe caliber 45 gun that's sitting beside me on the table, grabbed a heap of his hair and tilted his neck until he is fully facing upward then I forced the gun point inside his mouth. I saw how his eyes slightly widened in shock.

 **"What? You think I won't do it? How naive."**  
I smirked. Placed my left leg up his shoulder, leaned in closer and pulled tighter on his hair ready to pull the trigger. When I suddenly realized how silky these strands of thick curls are against my fingers. His darkened pupils almost the deepest shade of caramel is flaming with unparalled rage it almost choke me. His prominent nose and thinly lined lips were of the highest works of beauty. His mouth began to salivate from the forced opening of the gun still inside and it started to drip from the sides of his lips. My eyes travelled down following the drop of drool pass his adams apple that moves up when he swallow, to the smooth skin of his exposed chest. No, I don't envy those bulky meat including those abs transparent from his wet shirt. I don't give a damn to the fact that I am the gangster here but he has a more defined body built than i am.

I twitched at the Idea on how can I think of appreciating the beauty of this man who shall meet his demise in my hands instead of finishing this up.

_Pull the trigger now!_

Something is telling me not to do it. Somewhere deep in me is screaming to let this beautiful human go and have him go home, to take a long hot bath on a steamy tub filled with scented flower petals. Then I shall follow him wearing nothing but my nakedness. His stained white robe lost on the floor.

In the tub we will play a game long forgotten by my unconcious mind. We will be splashing water on each other, arms entangled, lips smacking and bodies intertwined. And then..

My dick snapped with the indecent flow of thoughts. I felt the painful tightening in my groin and I can't do anything to supress the hot pumping of blood in it.

_Whoa! stop it right there! what the fuck?_

This kneeling beautiful man infront of me is godforsakenly hot. With his face near my crotch, my mind is a mess. His widely opened mouth with the gun inside it gives the most unsettling feeling. His teary yet flaming eyes, the up and down heaving of his chest together with the silent gulping sound of his throat. How amazing would it feel to have my shaft shoved in his mouth instead? fuck!

I am going insane!

 **"Damn!"**  
I let go of my grip on his hair, pushed him harshly towards the floor and stand up turning away to compose myself. I need a moment to breath, to calm the raging lust that's burning in my chest.

I have never been this attracted to a man before, to anyone in that matter. I had my fill of bed pixies but to be attracted? on first sight? Where I supposedly should be killing him at the moment. What the fuck is happening to me?

Running my hand through my hair, I turn to face him again. I flinched at the image of him half lying on the floor, legs stretched open and his arms still tied behind. The sturdy looking biceps in full view from the torn sleeves of his shirt. My boys must have been harsh on him and I don't understand why that fact infuriates me.

 **"What is your name?"**  
I asked and he dubiously stared at me like I have grown two pairs of head.

 **"M-Mew Suppasit."**  
He replied staggering a bit.

_Mew._

The name rolled deliciously against my tongue

 **"And your sister's?"**  
Not that I am thinking of ways how to grant his request. I am just curious.

 **"J-Jom Suppasit."**  
A glitter of hope sparked at the corner of his eyes and I hate to give false hopes, not just to him but to anyone.

A bold idea came flashing in my mind. It's been a while since I had a plaything and never had a man for that. It would be exciting, but would he agree? I admit that the picture of him sprawled, tied against my bed and a gag on his mouth seems very tempting.

 **"How much do you want to save your sisters life?"**  
Here I go, testing the waters. I once again roamed my eyes around his pretty face, too lovely for my liking. Yet I can't deny the pull of attraction I am having towards the bastard.

 **"I am willing to sacrifice my life."**  
The grave seriousness in his tone gets me thrilled to push through my plan.

 **"She signed a contract with her blood, and she knows what that means. There's no way out. Even I cannot guarantee her safety outside the organization. That is why the only way out is by death. Thou I have a way to keep her alive, but not liberty."**  
I explained, hoping that he'll understand. Instead, his brows creased in confusion. What, is he stupid or something?

 **"What gives?"**  
Now we're talking. My inner demon danced in eagerness. Endless images of naughty hot scenes came flooding my mind and I gagged in reflex.

 **"I want you to be my bed slave."**  
I watched in amusement as his eyes widen even more in terror. Shock, distressed, alarmed. He's a fucking ball of mess on the floor and I wanna defile him even more.

I laughed out loud. The kind of laugh that even demons would dread of.  
Oh boy what a lucky day to have a toy stumble right infront of me and offered just as willingly.

 **"I-I agree. But you promise to keep my sister alive?"**  
He sat straight from being slumped on the floor. His eyes attentively gaping at me as if I am holding the holy grail of life. I love the spark of anticipation shining in there.

 **"Protected even. That and more, if you are willing to sign a blood contract with me."**  
A playful grin playing on my lips as he nodded in agreement. Fuck.

***********************************

Inspired by Gulf saying he wants to act as a gangster flirting with A doctor played by Mew. Then me stumbling upon this fanart of Levi and Erin. I dont know how my mind works but here it is.🙈  
Should I continue?

-phinutz.


End file.
